1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image capturing device, in particular, to an image capturing device and an auto-focus compensation method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With development in technology, various smart image capturing devices, such as tablet computers, personal digital assistants and smart phones, have become indispensable tools for people nowadays. Camera lenses equipped in high-end smart image capturing devices provide same or better specifications than those of traditional consumer cameras, and some even provide near-equivalent pixel qualities to those of digital single lens reflex cameras.
In general, while an image capturing device is performing an auto-focus procedure by moving its lens, it may concurrently calculate the clarity of the image to obtain an optimal focused image. However, such procedure may be failed under a dark scene, and a blurred image may be captured. The main reason is that the auto-focus procedure may not be able to search out an optimal focusing position of the lens to generate an image with maximum clarity under all scenes and circumstances.